Agonía de una vida
by SETSUNAAKASHIKUROKO
Summary: Bueno no soy buena con los resumenes y solo les puedo decir que ocompañen a Wolf en esta nueva historia Y espero que le den una oportunidad u Es la primera vez que hago un ONE-SHOT
Era una hermosa, calurosa y soleada mañana de sábado, Wólfram un hermoso chico rubio de ojos verdes cual esmeralda salió de su casa muy contento y feliz porque iba a ver a su amado novio el encantador enclenque Yuuri Shibuya, llevaba el sentimiento del amor impregnado en sus ojos.

Wólfram Von Bielefeld era un muchacho que a sus hermosos 19 años de vida, había vivido la misma llena de tragedia, puesto que cuando tenía 3 escasos añitos de vida sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico dejándolo a cargo de su medio hermano Gwendal Von Christ, que como no lo quería ni lo toleraba lo dejo abandonado a su suerte en un orfelinato. En donde vivió hasta que cumplió los 9 años, hasta que decidió escapar cuando recién cumplía los 9 años puesto que la directora del orfelinato parecía odiarlo y había hecho de su estancia en ese lugar un infierno.

Después de eso estuvo vagando en las calles durante dos meses hasta que un matrimonio que no podía tener hijos lo encontró y lo acepto dentro de su familia, pero la vida pareció haberse ensañado con el pobre de Wólfram porque el día de su décimo quinceavo cumpleaños a la bondadosa pareja la asesinaron al intentar asaltarlos el pequeño Wólfram de nuevo se vio solo en el mundo.

Al llegar a la casa de su novio vio la puerta entreabierta entro a la casa pero al no encontrar a su amado Yuuri en la sala subió las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro escucho unos ruidos extraños y pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su amado abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La abrió solo para que sus ojos que antes reflejaban amor y felicidad, se opacaran por un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza al ver a su novio en la cama con el que se supone era su mejor amigo, un joven castaño de ojos amatistas de nombre Andrew. La pareja ajena a la presencia del pobre y destrozado muchacho seguía en lo suyo Wolfram sentía que con cada nuevo gemido que salía de la boca de ambos amantes su corazón se destrozaba cada vez más su pobre e ingenuo corazón que creyó una vez más que merecía la felicidad después de todo él no sabía que es lo que había hecho para que la vida y el que se supone lo amaba con locura lo engañara de esa forma.

Yuuri dejo de embestir con fuerza y salvajismo a su nuevo amante, provocando molestia en el cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo el cual iba a reclamar por dejar de sentir la deliciosa estimulación en su entrada pero se cayó, al notar al igual que su novio la cabellera rubia por demás conocida por lo que se separaron abruptamente al verlo parado a la mitad de la habitación contemplando la escena con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la misma, y comenzaron a vestirse apresuradamente.

Una vez vestido Yuuri intento acercarse a su rubio novio, pero Wólfram se alejó de él y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación pero deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta de la misma se giró levemente y les dijo:

-Son una basura, tu Yuuri sabias lo que yo sentía por ti, los odio, solo jugaron con mis sentimientos, pero lo que más me duele es que me hallan traicionado entre ustedes, a lo que yo consideraba parte de mi familia.-

El rubio salió de la casa del que alguna vez fue su mayor ilusión, salió con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos y se dio cuenta de que tal vez jamás podría perdonarles por su traición y de que él no estaba destinado para ser feliz.

Era, es y será un ser que nació a partir del dolor y la tristeza su vida había sido dura desde antes de que siquiera naciera.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo y Wólfram ha crecido fuerte y bondadoso aprendiendo de todo lo que la vida le enseña, el ese día comprendió que no debía de vivir en el pasado, debía vivir el presente de manera vivaz y feliz, no dejando que todas las tragedias que le sucedían opacaran su buen y puro corazón.

Pero no hubo ni habrá perdón a la traición que un día sufrió.

Porque como una vez le dijeron no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

Y era inevitable que el viviera todo lo que tenía que vivir para poder ser una persona excelente.

Y tal vez con el tiempo llegue la persona que sepa valorar y amar su bondadoso corazón, pues hasta esta pobre alma en pena merece un poco de felicidad.

" _Porque hay dos maneras de escribir un cuento sea este alegre, trágico o incierto . Vivir en la incertidumbre de lo futuro o arroparse en la fatalida_ _d_ _de lo pasado, o simplemente vivir el presente día a día de manera alegre y divertida, hoy se los dice un amigo que ha sufrido mucho, mañana se los dirá la vida"._


End file.
